


Welcome back

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, First Time writing Smut, M/M, Omg help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin doesn't look at him until the car pulls out of view of the airport, then his hands are everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome back

 Jongin doesn't look at him until the car has pulled out of sight of the airport. Then his hands are everywhere, pulling at his clothes and hair as he nips at Kyungsoo's neck. His licks and bites drag soft moans from Kyungsoo as he moves to claim the other man's lips. Jongin's tongue slips between the smaller man's lips, making him gasp softly into the kiss. Kyungsoo lets out a breathy chuckle as Jongin releases his mouth in search of air. 

"Did you miss me?" Jongin growls and bites at his shoulder, grinding himself against Kyungsoo's crotch. 

"Shut up," He grits out as he captures the latter's lips again. 

Jongin slides his hands down Kyungsoo's chest, settling on his hips. His fingertips press into Kyungsoo's skin hard enough to bruise as Kyungsoo bucks up into Jongin's hands. One of his hands reach up to the buckle of Kyungsoo's belt, deftly undoing it. Jongin kneels between the smaller man's legs, it's uncomfortable with the passenger seat pressing into his back and he's pretty sure he'll have marks on his knees, but he doesn't care. 

Kyungsoo's low moans reach a higher pitch as Jongin slides his jeans down to his knees, revealing his milky thighs and boxers. Without hesitation, Jongin mouths at Kyungsoo's half hard length through his boxers as he stares up at him. His eyes are half lidded and dark with lust as Kyungsoo meets his gaze, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Jongin, please." He groans breathlessly, hands finding places in the latter's hair. Needing no further encouragement, Jongin tugs Kyungsoo's boxers down, freeing his hard cock. He noses at his shaft before wrapping his lips around the head, drawing a low groan from Kyungsoo's kiss swollen lips. Jongin glances up at him hungrily, swirling his tongue around the head of the smaller man's cock. Nimble fingers wrap around the base of Kyungsoo's cock as Jongin takes the remainder of the latter's length into his mouth. Kyungsoo moans shamelessly, hands tight in Jongin's hair as he thrusts up into the wet heat. 

Jongin sucks like he's on a mission. Bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard as he moves. His tongue teases at Kyungsoo's slit and draws a long moan from the smaller man. Jongin pulls away to breath, placing soft licks up Kyungsoo's shaft. Kyungsoo groans loudly as Jongin dives back down, greedily devouring his cock.

Jongin stares up at Kyungsoo as he drags his mouth back up, dragging his teeth across his shaft lightly. There's a deep groan as the smaller man cums, flooding Jongin's mouth with warm, thick liquid. 

With a wet slurp, Jongin pulls off of Kyungsoo's cock and licks his lips, unintentionally spreading come across his lips as he swallows. Kyungsoo lets his hand fall from Jongin's hair and drags a finger across Jongin's mouth to clean his lips, holding the remnants out to the taller man. Jongin's tongue darts out to catch the stray droplets, hands tucking Kyungsoo back into his jeans deftly. Jongin moves to sit on the seat next to Kyungsoo, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Missed you."

Kyungsoo realizes that the car was stopped, it probably had sometime ago. The dividing window rolls down and Chanyeol's voice reaches their ears as well as Baekhyun's mock vomiting noises.

"Are you two done fucking in my car?" Chanyeol drawls, "Cause we're here." Jongin laughs and grabs Kyungsoo's hand,

"Welcome home."


End file.
